Ass Back Home
by Saiduck
Summary: Sasuke realizes that it's time for him to come back home to her. This time permanently.


Hey guys, I'm alive and I'm sorry I have been stingy on updates. I was away from my computer for the past few days because of Christ. Lol. I wanted to give you guys something since I didn't have enough time to update a long chapter for my other stories. This is a one shot. It came to me while listening to Secrets pop goes punk version of the song Ass Back Home originally by Gym Class Heroes. Check out that song while you listen to this but Secrets version is better jusssssttt sayinnngg. I'm going to be working on The Gap then Complications with Emotions. If you are unfamiliar with my work check it out.

I do not own Naruto or this song.

* * *

><p>Get Your Ass Back Home<p>

Something in Sasuke finally snapped. The several months he had been on his travels he had been feeling loneliness to a high extent and he finally realized why. He missed her. He was running at full speed to get back home as fast as his feet could take him. He wasn't supposed to go back to his home with her in Konoha for a couple of months like he told her. He had left the previous year of November and he said he wouldn't be back till the march of the year after the next, it was December a year and a month after he left her standing by the exit of the village. He remembered the look of sadness in her eyes which contradicted the smile she had placed upon her lips. He smirked at the remembrance of her lips and the way he explored them with his own lips that led to the passionate love making they had the night before his departure. The fast action of tossing and turning, the moans and grunts. The way she would pant when he would lick her neck he missed it. But there was more than lust that was bringing him back home. He also realized that his travels could only help so much to make him feel at peace with himself. He realized while helping strangers to make up for the bad he had done in his past he was hurting the one that needed him the most; Sakura. She was being selfless for as long as she had ever been in contact with him. She would always be the one who wanted to help him with anything he needed. He knew that she never gave up on him even when he ended up down the wrong path due to the kind of life he was placed into. She never lost sight of good in him no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it and her words would always be the ones to make him hesitate and question everything he had believed. He took for her granted. After several years he finally realized this and said it was her turn to be selfish and his to be selfless. He thought it was time to come home permanently and never take her for granted ever again.

* * *

><p>Sakura was walking out of the hospital and was going home. The sky was dark since she was released at 11:30. She began her slow walk to her home. She had a good day today but even when she had good days she would be saddened at the thought of him because of how much she missed him. She knew why he would do what he had to and never questioned him. She would always be sadden every time she saw him walk away from the gates but she never frowned in front of him she would give him a smile because he knew he was leaving to make himself a better person. She would always tell him that no matter how long he'll be gone the key to their front door would be underneath the welcome mat when he would be back.<p>

_A year has passed. I hope you're okay. _She had a saddened smile placed on her lips.

She walked into her dark home. She made her way to her bedroom in the darkness. She turned on the light and took off her medical coat and placed it on the hook. She then started to undress and stepped inside the shower.

* * *

><p>The streets of the town were silent as they should be since it was past midnight. He walked since he finally reached the village. He traveled nonstop for a day and a half since he was in a hurry to come home. He then saw their apartment. He jumped up and looked at the floor mat that said "Welcome" He smiled and picked it up to see the key to the door in front of him. He placed the key in the keyhole and turned the doorknob to the front door. He felt the difference in temperature as he stepped inside and closed the door slowly. It was cold outside whereas inside it was warm and toasty. He saw green and blue lighting on the wall to the right of him. He looked to the left and saw the source of the lighting which was the television. He also saw a small pink little head lowering itself slowly then quickly lifting itself back up. He had a smile on his face looking at her trying to stay up and watch TV. Sakura was dozing off while watching TV wrapped up in her cocoon of warm blankets. She was hesitant to go to sleep because she wanted to watch the rest of her romanticcomedy movie. Sasuke slowly and quietly made his way to her and took a good look at her in her cocoon of blankets.

_Loser. _He said mentally while smiling.

Sakura's alertness was a little dull since she was tired from work today and her sleepiness so she couldn't really detect Sasuke's presence much less hear/register the noises he made while entering their apartment. But as he got closer the dull senses being to sharpen and she then felt a presence looming over her. She opened her jade colored eyes to meet onyx colored ones. She gasped and retracted her body away from the intruder then from a farther view realized who the intruder was.

Her breath was taken away. She couldn't speak, she was surprised that he was standing in front of her considering that he wasn't supposed to be back for months. After a few seconds of silence she got her voice to speak.

"…Sasuke"

His sat next to her with his eyes never breaking contact with hers.

"I missed you." He said softly.

Her cheeks became extremely warm since his words made her blush.

"You're back home?" She asked.

He nodded silently.

"This time for good." He said as he placed his hand on what he assumed was her thigh.

His words caught her off guard. She freaked.

"But, that means that you're done with everything. You can't possibly be?" She said quickly then her speed slowed and she continued to speak. "Did you come back because you thought of me being lonely? It's okay. I know you have a reasons for the things you do. Don't come back for me. I'll wait for you. I'd always wait for you, no matter how long it took. Sasuke you mean a lot to me so if the things that you do mean a lot to you than they mean a lot to me." She looked at him and smiled.

"Sakura, you mean a lot to me." His eyes that were usually hard and cold look warm and inviting.

"You've been selfless with me. Now it's my turn." He said softly as he scooted closer to her. She thought this was perfect and smiled.

"What do you mean?" she pried playfully.

"You know I'm not good at this." He said as he glared softly at her.

She chuckled.

"I really missed you." She said sincerely.

He stood up and extended his hand to her. "Let's go."

She unwrapped herself out of the blankets, turned off the TV and took his hand as he led her into the bedroom while she dragged the blankets that she was once cocoon in.

* * *

><p>Sakura's bare back was held up against Sasuke's bare chest a blanket covering both of their unclothed bodies. Sakura was comparing the size of Sasuke's compared to hers. She placed her hand against his and then he interlaced his fingers with her and held her hand in his.<p>

"Sakura." He said in a low tone almost a whisper.

"Hmm?" She said softly.

"I love you." He said then smiled.

"I love you too…I'm glad you're back home."

"Me too." He then kissed the top her head then repeated "Me too."

* * *

><p>This is a one shot so yep. That's it for this one. Like I said above I have other stories if you love SasuSaku. Thanks to all of those who added me to their author favsauthor follow. That makes me happy as frick and I won't disssapoint. I pink promise. Check out SeussPepper's story Chunin Exams: Sarada Vs Baruto (Boruto) I co-writed and its funny af. xD

* * *

><p>Itachi:You should make another story about me.<p>

Me:Play your cards right and maybe I will.

Fave/Reveiw


End file.
